


Dressed Up/Dressed Down

by jacksparrow589



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Married Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shirbert, just one of those "happily married couple having good sex" fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24702670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksparrow589/pseuds/jacksparrow589
Summary: 2 chapters of utterly shameless Shirbert smut where the only plot is theirs to get each other out of those clothes. One takes place after a night out, and one after a day in.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 27
Kudos: 124
Collections: Shirbert smut





	1. Dressed Up

**Author's Note:**

> So, apparently this is my 50th posted work for this fandom. Somehow, it seems appropriate that is just utterly shamless, plotless smut instead of something a little more meaningful. I guarantee they are still as disgustingly in love as ever. As long as your expectations for anything groundbreaking are precisely zero, and you came here looking for smut, I think you'll enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Anne and Gilbert coming in from a night out, possibly a little tipsy, but definitely drunk on love. They've been married about two years in each of these, and kids are not in the picture just yet.

"One of these days, we're going to hire a carriage so that you can massage my scalp and we can relax instead of walking. I must have a hundred pins in—you see if I don't count!"

Gilbert smiled slightly. "Is that what you really want to spend your evening doing?"

"It absolutely is _not_ ," Anne continued to grouse as they reached their house, "but I'm feeling so spiteful about it that I just might."

"If I may offer another option," Gilbert proposed, "I can get those pins out quicker than you will yourself, give you a nice scalp massage, and distract you by telling you every thought I've had all night about just how breathtaking you look." He opened the door and held it as Anne entered, kissing him on the cheek as she went by.

Anne laughed softly as she removed her slippers. "You were telling me anytime you could whisper without being overheard as it was!"

"I will never run out of compliments when it comes to you, my love," Gilbert reminded her as he knelt to untie his shoes. He straightened up and began to unbutton his jacket. "And I will never not mean any of them."

Anne met his gaze and smiled, just a little bashful, but definitely very much pleased and with a mind to return every word once she had fewer pins poking into her scalp. She slowly climbed the stairs and swept into their bedroom, sitting down on the edge of the bed and beginning to pull the pins from her hair.

Gilbert followed her in and laid his jacket out on the back of a chair. "Alluring as it is to watch this happen from over here, I did offer to help."

"You'll take any excuse to get your hands in my hair," Anne teased as he came over. She held up her palm for the pins as Gilbert began to remove them.

"I've been denied all night. Something about inappropriate behavior in polite company," Gilbert replied casually. He removed the last pin from Anne's hair. "That's only fourteen, Anne. Where are the other eighty-six?"

As Anne put the pins on the vanity table, she reminded him, "You married me knowing my penchant for hyperbole." She sat back down as she dragged her fingers through her hair, and then relaxed back against Gilbert as he started to gently massage first her scalp, then her shoulders.

"I did," he agreed with a fond smile. "You never fail to make life interesting, and yet you also never fail to make me feel perfectly at home. You are truly a marvel."

Anne tilted her head back to look up at him. "Yes, well, in regards to feeling like home, mine certainly isn't complete without you, and in regards to being a marvel, you're the one who completed your undergraduate work in three years and then medical school in another three."

"I had a powerful motivator." Gilbert lifted one of Anne's hands to his lips.

A mischievous smile bloomed on Anne's lips. "Some people endeavor to go to medical school early to help the community faster. My husband, on the other hand… Apparently he just wanted to get married." She stood and turned to kiss him. "Well, I'm sure you're very community-minded, too." They shared another long, deep kiss, Anne murmuring against Gilbert's lips as they parted, "But at the moment, I suspect there is one thing on your mind, and that it's the same as what's on mine."

"I doubt you're thinking of how utterly enticing you are in that evening gown," Gilbert teased.

Anne raised an eyebrow before leaning in and purring, "Well, I am thinking about how very alluring you find the idea of me out of it." Seeing the desire smoldering in her husband's eyes, she knew she had him, just as he wanted. She reached back to undo the buttons at the back of her collar, continuing, "And out of my corset—" One button came undone. "—my petticoat—" Another button slipped free. "—my stockings—" A third button was loosed. "—my chemi—" She was cut off by Gilbert's mouth crashing down onto hers, one hand already tangled in her hair while his other arm slung low across her back so his hand rested on her hip. She shivered as Gilbert dragged his hand up her back and started undoing the buttons on her dress.

Threading a hand up between them, she began to work on his waistcoat and then his shirt. There was a brief interlude as they worked together to remove Anne's dress without bringing it to grief (during which Gilbert's waistcoat also came off), but the rest of their clothing was removed in relatively quick—though thoroughly sensual—succession.

They quickly moved to the bed, half-falling in a tangle of limbs and pressed so close together that neither knew where they ended and the other began.

Gilbert rolled so his body covered Anne's. Twining his fingers with hers on either side of her head, he began to kiss his way down her neck, her shoulder, her chest... He freed one hand in order to tease one of Anne's breasts as he attended to the other with his mouth, kneading and kissing and caressing and sucking, taking his time as Anne gasped and moaned her pleasure until she placed her hand on his cheek to gently guide him back up to her mouth.

Gilbert obliged, happy to let Anne's hands free to roam his back and caress his jaw and massage his scalp for a moment before he moved off to lie on his side. Anne started to roll to face him, but Gilbert shook his head and wrapped his arms around her to pull her back to his chest. Anne pulled her hair out from under her head, fanning it out above them as Gilbert moved his top leg forward, nudging Anne's legs apart.

Anne wriggled backward, reaching down between their twined legs to finish guiding him to her. Both of them sighed as he slowly slid inside her.

After a moment of just breathing, Anne began to move experimentally, rolling her hips slightly forward, and then back. The noise Gilbert made as he pressed a kiss to the back of her neck and ground forward against her told her she had the right idea. She brought her upper arm up to once again trace Gilbert's jaw and cheek and neck, while she brought her lower hand up to hold the one still wrapped around her waist, continuing to undulate her hips to bring her back to him again and again.

They weren't sure how long they moved together like that: languid and tender and thrillingly intimate. Eventually, however, they were both feeling the friction of buildup with the promise of release not quite close enough. Anne eased herself away, swallowing a moan, then turned to look at Gilbert, who awaited her decision.

He didn't have to wait long before Anne pulled him on top of her, allowing him to get his knees under him, but keeping her arms around him, ensuring they remained so close that each could almost feel the other's heart beating. She wrapped her legs around him as he sank into her.

"Gil," Anne breathed.

"Anne..." Gilbert's mouth found hers, and they began to move again, faster and more urgent this time. Anne twined her tongue with his for a brief moment before a particularly wonderful motion had her breaking away to gasp Gilbert's name again. "Gil, this is _amazing_. _You're_ amazing. I feel—" she sucked in another gasp.

"Oh God, Anne..." Gilbert began to thrust harder and quicker for a moment until he reached his release. He pressed a lingering kiss to her lips, then rolled into his side and gathered Anne to him. "You brilliant, beautiful woman." He pressed another kiss to the top of her head, and one to her forehead. "That was incredible."

"You always are," Anne murmured sleepily.

Gilbert huffed a laugh and rolled onto his back, letting Anne's head rest on his shoulder. " _We_ always are. It's not just me doing the work, and you know it."

"You make a fair point," Anne conceded through a yawn. "And a terrible pillow." Despite her words, she didn't move except to nuzzle further into her husband's shoulder even as he shook with silent laughter.

"As ever, it seems you're not about to let a problem deter you." He sighed. "I'd be quite content to let you stay there, as it's too warm to put anything back on, but I can't quite reach the lamp to put it out."

Anne obligingly moved back to her pillow as Gilbert got up, first pouring a little water into their basin and wetting a washcloth for each of them, then returning to bed to extinguish the lamp. Anne had gotten under the sheet and held it up for him to crawl into until they were embracing again.

"G'night, my love," Anne murmured. "I hope you dream only of every conceivable way I love you."

Gilbert smiled contentedly. "Dreams can't compare, but they'll be wonderful even so. Sleep well, my darling, and dream of the happiness we have here and now."

Anne let out a quiet, pleased hum, and together, they drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure what more to say here. They came home, they saw each other, they banged. What more do you want?
> 
> Another chapter of more or less the same, you say?
> 
> Well, read on! Feel free to drop a line here first/later/whenever if you're so inspired.


	2. Dressed Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same as last chapter, they've been married about two years with no kids as yet. The difference? They're ending a very rainy day stuck inside. With all that energy, what's a married, stupidly in love, and very thirsty couple to do?

It had been raining all day.

Anne had hoped to at least stretch her legs and go for a walk, but even her sense of self-preservation said that going out in the thunder sounding on and off was an unequivocally terrible idea.

So, instead, she'd been doing slow laps of the house as she looked over essays, but at some point, she'd set the essays down and just continued pacing, letting her mind wander.

"Anne, darling, come here, you're making me anxious with your pacing."

Anne strode into her husband's study (well, the spare room they'd put their overflow of bookcases in that had become their de facto study; Gilbert just spent more time in it) and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "You could come join me. You've been sitting most of the day or just pacing in here."

"Sticking to a room is somewhat customary for pacing." Gilbert didn't look up from the paper he was reading.

"Well, I'm not a customary woman, am I?" Anne reminded him.

"No." Gilbert grinned. "You most certainly are not." He covered her hand with his and looked up at her. "You are a most extraordinary one, and I treasure you immensely for it."

Anne bent to kiss him, bringing her free hand to Gilbert's cheek.

Whether it was the electricity of the storm or the restlessness of the day or something else entirely, it didn't take long for the moment to escalate, the long, romantic kisses had giving way to hot, desperate ones. Gilbert brought his hand up to caress Anne's cheek before starting to stand, Anne unfolding with him and shuffling backwards as he guided them away from the view of the window and toward the small couch facing the bookshelves that lined the rest of the room. Their tongues twined for a moment before Anne broke away to trace a path of kisses across her husband's cheek, down his jaw, and then oh-so-slowly winding down his neck. She worked at the buttons of his shirt and undershirt as he shrugged off his suspenders. She'd just begun dropping kisses to the newly revealed skin of his chest when she felt his hand re-tangle in her hair before he dropped a kiss on the top of her head. The tenderness of the gesture halted her frenzied hands and lips, and she looked up at him almost quizzically before rising up to press her lips to his once again.

Before long, it was Gilbert placing kisses down his wife's neck and further as he worked at the buttons at the back of her dress with well-practiced skill. Anne sighed out a breath with each soft kiss, and gasped quietly when Gilbert pulled the dress from her shoulders so that he might continue his ministrations as far as Anne's chemise would allow. Anne moaned as a kiss was placed right between her breasts, and when Gilbert pulled away, she pulled the dress off, only semi-conscious of trying not to catch it on her hair. Gilbert pulled at the tie of the petticoat, and it fell to the floor. Anne returned the favor and deftly undid Gilbert's trousers, pulling them and his drawers down to just below his knees before nudging him back to sit on the couch. She discarded her own drawers and leaned down to give him a quick kiss before straddling him, Gilbert helping her to hold up her chemise and sliding one hand around the front of her thigh to the inside once she was settled. Anne let out a strangled gasp as Gilbert slipped a finger up inside her while his thumb delicately worked at her from the outside.

" _Gil!_ " Anne gasped and panted until she reached her peak with a sharp cry. She collapsed against him for a moment before starting hazily to stroke him with her own hand until he gently removed it and pulled her hips closer. Obligingly docile, Anne followed his unspoken instructions until their chests were practically flush, then she sank down onto him, a low, quavering moan escaping her as they began to move together. She bowed her head to cover Gilbert's lips with hers, deepening the kiss when one of his hands slid up into her hair, while the other settled low on her back. Anne's own hands were both lost in Gilbert's hair, lightly scratching his scalp or gently massaging his temples with her thumbs, eliciting groans of pleasure from him.

Not wanting it to be over quite so quickly as it had started, Gilbert slowed the pace. Anne complied, sitting back for a moment to lose herself his eyes. Even after two years of marriage, the desire she found there left her as breathless and flushed as it ever had, and she knew by the tender, just slightly awestruck look on his face that he was basking in her own amorous gaze.

"Can I... I need to..." It wasn't embarrassment but rather overwhelming pleasure that had Anne struggling for coherence, and Gilbert was glad he had but one word to manage: "Please."

Anne put her hands on Gilbert's shoulders and rocked so that she could kneel upright, letting out just a short gasp when he slipped from inside her momentarily. She slid first one leg and then the other around him, gratified to find that he'd left the space for her to do so because she wasn't sure she had the words to ask at the moment. Meeting Gilbert's eyes, Anne nodded and slid forward as Gilbert guided himself back inside her. They began to rock, slowly and softly at first as they just breathed each other in. Soon enough, their lips met, and their pace increased, and Gilbert wrapped his arms around Anne while Anne grabbed the back of the couch with one hand, pulling herself as close to him as she possibly could.

" _Anne,_ " Gilbert gasped, then groaned as he spilled himself inside her with a few final thrusts, relishing Anne's sighs of pleasure. He bowed his forehead against her shoulder, and Anne turned her head to bury her face in his curls, tousling them lovingly as they caught their breath together.

"Gil..." Anne smiled, blissfully satisfied. "You are _the_ most extraordinary man." She lowered her mouth to Gilbert's for a lazy, loving kiss.

"Extraordinary by marriage, perhaps," Gilbert replied, his lips brushing against hers before he moved to place a kiss at the hollow of Anne's throat, nuzzling into her for a moment. With a contented sigh, he looked back up into Anne's eyes with a tender smile. "You are utterly _incredible,_ " he murmured.

Anne smiled into another kiss, then let out a sigh. "Can we stay like this for another minute?"

Gilbert thought for a moment, and Anne had quite possibly never loved him more than when he answered, "Call it another five, and you have a deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, you did just read that, and yes, you did... well, I _hope_ you liked a Shirbert quickie on the couch, anyway.
> 
> Feel free to leave some words in the little comment box down below or not as you see fit. Also feel free to drop me a line on Tumblr at js589.


End file.
